Tutor
by Apate
Summary: Merton-centric. Merton has to tutor a cheerleader. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer 'Big Wolf On Campus' names and all  
  
related indicia belong to fox, I think. No profit is being made.  
  
(A/N you do not need to read this to understand the plot. I was bored one night so I wrote this, I didn't originally intend for it to have an audience but since I started posting on here I thought what the hell might as well post it. Also apart from what I see on TV I'm not familiar with American High School culture, so if something's wrong please tell me. It was wrote half a year ago and I hope I've improved since.)  
  
Merton sat in an empty classroom, having pushed two chair/desks together. He was waiting for the student he was supposed to be tutoring, one of the cheerleaders who was flunking English. She was ten minutes late when she finally walked in the room. She was wearing her cheerleader's uniform; she had long cherry-blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Merton right?" Merton nodded  
  
"Lisa, right," she nodded "O.K seeing how you've done the coursework (A/N Is it coursework in the US?), we'll go through possible exam questions," Merton was nervous, he sounded nervous. Lisa was the kind of girl who laughed if he asked her out.  
  
"Whatever," she sighed "Can we get this done quick. You know set me some work or something. I have cheerleading practice in 15 minutes," she checked her watch. Merton looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"You know if you wanna graduate…"  
  
"O.K, O.k. How about we study at one of our houses. I'm not busy tonight. Your place would be best; I don't want anyone seeing you at mine. At least this way I can say I'm going to see Becky," she got up and walked out.  
  
"O.K," Merton said to the space she had just vacated.  
  
Lisa knocked at the door to Mertons house, she was wearing tight blue jeans, a red strappy top and trainers. Mertons mother answered and told her to go round to the back of the house, to the basement. She knocked on the basement door and Merton answered in his usual black gothic garb.  
  
"Come in," he said nervously. The whole place was black and creepy junk hung from all the walls and on the shelves. Lisa sat at the desk where the computer screen said 'Dungeons & Dragons'. Merton quickly turned the screen off.  
  
"O.K I've composed some questions here," he handed her a piece of paper "Their based on past exam papers," Lisa browsed the papers, Merton dropped a pen by her side, "You may begin," Lisa looked up at him and scowled, she picked up the pen and poised it over the paper. Merton was watching over her shoulder.  
  
"I can not concentrate with you hovering over my head," Lisa said, Merton waited for ages for her to start writing. When it was obvious she wasn't going to start he went over to her and started pointing to questions.  
  
"Look its really easy…"  
  
"Don't patronise me,"  
  
"I'm not, I'm just-" she cut him off  
  
"Yes you are, you think because I'm a cheerleader I'm somehow dumber than you," Merton looked at her shocked but slightly guilty looking "I'm smart o.k. Numbers and science and information. It's just english. Interpreting things. With maths theres a definite right answer and I just need to learn it. But English, too many answers," she looked back down at the paper.  
  
"Just try. Try and you'll see its really easy. Just give it a go. No ones gonna see it but me and you,"  
  
Lisa did.  
  
Lisa and Merton had tutoring sessions at his house every other night. Merton even showed Lisa how to play Dungeons & Dragons. They'd been going at it for two weeks  
  
Lisa was waiting in the lair for Merton when she, poking around, found an old photo album. There were pictures of Merton looking normal. Merton came in and saw it.  
  
"Hay give that!" Lisa stood up and went round the other side of the desk, away from Merton.  
  
"Wow you used to be normal," Lisa laughed, she was wearing her cheerleaders outfit, having come straight from practice. Merton chased her around the desk and then round his bed. Lisa had her back against the bed as she held the album above Mertons head teasingly. Merton leaned in to grab it, tripped over and pinned Lisa to the bed. She dropped the album, Merton looked really ambarrassed. He looked at Lisa who was staring at him. Her eyes darted to his lips and he realised what he was going to do a second before he did it. He leaned in and kissed her and was amazed to find her kissing him back. They kissed for a few minutes, then Merton got up.  
  
"I'm so sorry,"  
  
"No, no its alright, I, I liked it," she smiled  
  
"Me too," there was a pleasant silence that was in danger of turning in to an awkward silence  
  
"Merton, I really like you. I hope you like me too, you know and not just for kissing," she smiled  
  
"I do, I do," he looked really nervous. They smiled at each other.  
  
"I better go," she got up reluctantly, "I'll see you at school tommorrow," she got up and left and Merton was beaming. He did a little happy dance. He'd kissed a cheerleader. 


	2. chap 2

(A/N sorry its taken so long to update. I got carried away with another story. Kinda short but I'm working on it. I'm sorry if the whole Merton/Lisa thing is rushed but when I wrote it I never meant it to be posted. But anyway I hope you enjoy it. R&R please.)  
  
The next day at school Merton was still beaming from his kiss with Lisa, he walked up to Tommy and Lori  
  
"Hi, you'll never guess what?!" Merton said excitedly. Before the pair could answer Lisa walked over, in her uniform. She grabbed Mertons arm and pulled him away from his friends. She took a breath  
  
"Merton, I've been thinking. I know I'm a cheerleader and my friends wont approve what with the cruel social structure of High School and everything. But I'd really like to go out with you." She stopped, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Sure as long as you don't mind going out with a Goth," Merton said looking down at the ground. Lisa lifted up his head and looked in his eyes,  
  
"I don't mind going out with you," Merton smiled. Just then three of Lisa's cheerleading friends came over, sneering at Merton.  
  
"Lisa, what are you doing with the freaker?" Merton was very aware of Lori and Tommy watching, he felt self-conscious with the girls looking at him like he was dirt.  
  
"I was just, err," Lisa stuttered, Merton looked down at the floor, sure she was going to deny even knowing him, then she raised her head "Talking to my boyfriend," she sais defiantly and put her arm around Merton, the girls sneered and walked off. Before leaving the head cheerleader turned around.  
  
"Don't bother showing up for cheerleading practice," and walked off. Lisa looked devastated. Her arm dropped from Mertons shoulder.  
  
"I, I have to go," she walked off hurriedly. Merton didn't know but he thought she was crying.  
  
"Its only cheerleading," Lori said from behind him.  
  
Lisa didn't hardly talk to anyone the rest of the day, she did however go home at lunch to change out of her cheerleading uniform.  
  
Lisa went to Merton's after school, she silently sat on his bed and looked him in the eyes,  
  
"The girls said if I, if I dump you. They'll let me back on the team. So," Merton braced himself for rejection "So I quit," she waited for it to sink in. He smiled and Lisa laughed as she pulled him onto the bed and kissed him. They stayed up until 1:00 am talking. Lisa sloped home and snuck in.  
  
Merton took Lisa to the factory with Tommy and Lori: he thought it would be good for her to hang with them as her friends had pretty much abandoned her after they found out about Merton.  
  
After the factory Lisa went to Mertons lair and found the first album of photos again. Merton tried to get it back. History repeated itself and they ended up on the bed kissing. They didn't break off this time.  
  
Merton woke up, naked next to Lisa, she was still asleep. Merton watched her sleep awhile before she rolled over and woke up facing him.  
  
"Hi," she said "What? Do I have bed hair?" she said putting her hand to her messed up hair,  
  
"You look beautiful," they nestled together and fell back asleep.  
  
Merton woke up to see Lisa sat at his desk, a blanket rapped around herself. She was flicking through the photo album.  
  
"Hay," he said. Lisa got up with the photo album in her hands. She got under the covers and they flipped through it, talking about old memories. 


End file.
